Facebook
by LeoninaDeGeminis678
Summary: Los Santos Dorados, Marinas, Espectros, Dioses de Asgard, Dioses Griegos, etc, etc, tiene facebook... ¿Te atreverías a enviarles una solicitud de amistad? ¿A pesar del riesgo que eso conlleva? (No Yaoi, NO PLAGIO, personajes de Lost Canvas incluidos, advertencias dentro del fic)


Los personajes son de Masami Kurumada, obviamente no me pertenecen, como tampoco lo hace Facebook. Este fic está basado en memes que leo por internet, créditos a los creadores.

Aviso: Este fic fue hecho sin ninguna intención de plagiar a nadie. En caso de que haya parecido con algún otro fic de otro autor, es mera coincidencia.

 **Advertencias** : Personajes OoC. Participación de TODOS los personajes de la serie clásica y Lost Canvas (Mish amoresh **), excepto Omega y ND. Spoilers de Saint Seiya Soul of Gold. No Yaoi, en caso de que lo haya, avisare tal y como corresponde (Cosa que no creo que ocurra, porque yo no escribo Yaoi). Cambio de sexo. Lenguaje vulgar y faltas de ortografía a veces queriendo y otras sin querer.

Disfruten n.n

 **Facebook**

-X-

Bienvenido a Facebook, ¿deseas guardar tu contraseña?

-X-

Antes de hagas locura de entrar a esta página y unirte, debes leer esto, ya que es de suma importancia, -en caso de que le envíen una solicitud de amistad a los Santos Dorados-, debes firmar la ACTA DE AMISTAD creada por los Santitos de Bronce, los cuales ya firmaron, al igual que los Santos Dorados y demás caballeros de menor rango, los Espectros, Las Marinas, Los Dioses de Asgard y otros más.

Léela con atención y no omitas ninguna línea (ni siquiera las letras pequeñas), ya que es de vital importancia que lo hagas.

La ACTA DE AMISTAD fue creada por todos los Santos de Bronce, redactada por la Diosa Athena y editada por la misma, obviamente Saori Kido. De una vez, pido disculpas por los horrores de ortografía de esa pelos de cebolla morada. Sin más que decir... Lean y escojan.

 **ACTA DE AMISTAD**

 **CREADA POR LOS ZANTOS DE VRONSE**

 **ESCRITA POR SAORI NENIX MOXXA KIDO**

Yo, como tu gan amigocho(a) TE PROMETO serte fiel en lo propero y en lo adberso, en la salud y en la enfermedad... Mmm... Y te prometo q...

 _1.- CUANDO ESTES TRISTE:_ Nos iremos de peda y te ayudare a planear la venganza contra él(la) cabron(a) que te puso así.

 _2.- CUANDO SONRIAZ:_ Sabré... que por fin te acostaste con alguien.

 _3.- KUANDO ESTES ASUSTADO:_ Te diré con todo mi corazón... que no manches... Ya crece guey!

 _4.- CUANDO ESTES PREOKUPADO:_ Te diré mirandote a los ojos... ni pedo we, todo por andar de caliente!

 _5.- CUANDO ESTES KONFUNDIDO(A):_ Platicaremos y te haré ver k te tienes k kedar con el(la) más bueno(a).

 _6.- CUANDO ESTES ENFERMO:_ Ni te me acerques, cuando estes mejor ahí me hablas y salimos NO QUIERO QUE ME CONTAJIES!

 _7.- CUANDO TE CAIGAS:_ Me cagare de la risa todo el día por lo we k eres!

ESTE ES MI JURAMENTO Y LO SEGUIRE HASTA EL FINAL, SERE ESE AMIJO HOY Y SIEMPRE... TAL VEZ PREGUNTEZ... PORQUE?... PORQUE?... PS PORQUE SOY TU AMIGO WE.

Atte:

 **LOS DESMADROSOS SANTOS DE ATHENA**

 **Y DEMÁS INUTILES (entiéndase los otros caballeros de mis enemigos y los Dioses babosos que luchan en quitarme la tierra... Loosers xP)**

¿Y bien? Ya lo leíste... ¿Aun quieres entrar a...? ¿Cómo? ¡¿Ya enviaste la solicitud?!... ¡Madre mía! ¡Lo hiziste!

Muy bien, que Zeus te bendiga, te ampare y te dote de paciencia.

Sin más que decir. Me despido, no sin antes avisarles que no me hago responsable de posibles traumas de por vida.

Adios, Sayonara, Ariveverchi.

Atte; Tu Pepito grillo.

PD: Que conste que te quize prevenir...No me escuchaste... ¡Haya tu!

-X-

Ahora eres amigo de Los Desmadrosos Santos de Athena, Los Espectros Metrosexuales, Los OhDioses de Asgard, Los Marineros que se fueron a la Marimarimar y los otros weyes irrelevantes que no interesan.

-X-

Tienes 12 notificaciones de tus amigos.

-X-

oXr(UuU)rXo

 **Kanon de Dragón Marino** Un saludo para el amor de mi vida, que sepa donde chingados anda!

\- A **Shura de Capricornio** , **Milo de Escorpión** , **Mascara Mortal de Cáncer** y 15 amigos más les gusta esto.

 **Milo de Escorpión** ¡Esta en tu refrigerador!

 **Aioros de Sagitario** ¿Qué cosa **Milo**?

 **Milo de Escorpión** El amor de su vida; ¡La cerveza!

\- A **Kanon de Dragón Marino** le gusta esto.

 **Kanon de Dragón Marino** ¡Tu sí sabes man!

 **Saga de Géminis** Manipulador, flojo, metiche, mentiroso, malvado, tarado, estúpido, imbécil, mantenido, miedoso, baboso, idiota y ahora alcohólico ¿Qué más ocultas, **Kanon**?

\- A **Ares Dios Sensual de la Guerra** le gusta esto.

 **Kanon de Dragón Marino** Soy un estuche de monerías B-)

-X-

 **Saori Nenix Moxxa Kido** cambió su foto de perfil.

\- A **Seiya de Pegaso** le gusta esto.

 **Seiya de Pegaso** Eres tan hermosa...

 **Saori Nenix Moxxa Kido** Gracias.

 **Seiya de Pegaso** _**Saori**_...

 **Saori Nenix Moxxa Kido** ¿Qué?

 **Seiya de Pegaso** Yo solo quiero darte un beso.

 **Saori Nenix Moxxa Kido** Me caí y me rompí el labio.

 **Seiya de Pegaso** Y regalarte mis mañanas.

 **Saori Nenix Moxxa Kido** Por las mañanas estoy dormida.

 **Seiya de Pegaso** Cantar para calmar tus miedos

 **Saori Nenix Moxxa Kido** Cantas feo... Te eh escuchado.

 **Seiya de Pegaso** Quiero que no te falte nada.

 **Saori Nenix Moxxa Kido** Soy rica y lo tengo todo.

-X-

 **Sorrento de Sirena** se siente preocupado:

El señor Poseidón me pidió que le tocara la flauta esta noche en la cena ¡No la encuentro! ¿Alguien la ha visto?

\- A **Kanon de Dragón Marino, Baian de Hipocampo** y 5 personas más les gusta esto.

 **Kanon de Dragón Marino** Te albureaste tu solito.

\- **Baian de Hipocampo, Isaak de Kraken** y tres personas más les gusta esto.

 **Ío de Schila** ¿La flauta? La tiene colgando entre las piernas xD

 **Sorrento de Sirena Ío** no entiendo.

 **Thetys de Sirena** La dejaste en la sala de tu Pilar, **Sorrento**. **Ío** y **Kanon** ¡Ya cálmense ustedes dos!

-X-

(Sorrento Fem, FEM)

 **Kanon de Dragón Marino** ¡A ver cabrones! Necesito que me digan a qué horas juega Grecia esta noche.

 **-** A 10 personas les gusta esto.

 **Thetis de Sirena** A las 8 pm

 **Kanon de Dragón Marino** Gracias, Muñeca ;)

 **Thetis de Sirena** De nada, Guapo ;)

 **Sorrento de Sirena** ¿Porqué le dices muñeca a Thetis?

 **Sorrento de Sirena** ¿Porqué le pones un guiño?

 **Sorrento de Sirena** Tienes 3 y ya van 2 para verme en el Pilar...

 **Kanon de Dragón Marino** Pero sí yo siempre le he hablado así a Thetis -_-

 **Sorrento de Sirena** ¡TRES Y YA VAN DOS Y MEDIO PARA VERME EN EL PILAR!

 **Kanon de Dragón Marino** Sí, amor...

\- A 8 personas les gusta esto.

 **Saga de Géminis** Te tienen DO-MI-NA-DO xD

-X-

 **Saori Nenix Moxxa Kido** Que importa si para enamorarme pasa una hora... O pasa Shura... O Saga... O Milo... O el que pase, el chiste es disfrutar.

\- A **Saga de Géminis, Milo de Escorpio, Shura de Capricornio** y 10 personas más les gusta esto.

-X-

 **Shun de Andromeda** Un amigo es aquel que;

Sabe lo que piensas **Mu Borreguito de Aries**

Te fortalece **Aldebaran de Tauro**

Ríe y llora contigo **Saga de Géminis** y **Kanon de Dragón Marino**

Te encamina **Mascara Mortal de Cáncer**

Te da valor **Aioria de Leo**

Te tranquiliza **Shaka de Virgo**

Te enseña **Dohko de Libra**

Te perdona **Milo de Escorpión**

Muere por ti **Aioros de Sagitario**

Te honra **Shura de Capricornio**

Cree en tú potencial **Camus de Acuario**

Y sobre todo... ¡Te ama! **Afrodita de Piscis**

¡Gracias por ser mis amigos! ¡Los quiero a todos!

\- A **Hyoga de Cisne, Seiya de Pegaso** y 2 personas más les gusta esto.

 **Afrodita de Piscis** Por cosas como esa, **Shun** , me tachan de gay... ¡No te amo! ¡Con un carajo!

 **Shun de Andromeda** Yo no quise decir ese tipo de amor OnOU

 **Afrodita de Piscis** Que parte de que no soy gay no entiendes. A mí me gustan las mujeres, con sus sensuales piernas, con cinturita de avispa y tiernas, inocentes y bonitas ¿Entendiste? Y deja de decir que te amo, te quiero pero como a un hermanito.

\- A **Mascara Mortal de Cancer** le gusta esto.

 **Mascara Mortal de Cáncer** Nemo es hombre, del verbo masculino, no se agacha cuando hay peligro.

\- A **Afrodita de Piscis** le gusta esto.

 **Shaka de Virgo** **Shun** yo no tranquilizo a nadie... A menos que... ¡¿Te fumaste mi marihuana?! ¡Contesta!

\- A **Ikki Fénix** le gusta esto.

 **Saga de Géminis** Jaja, me gusta xD **Aioros** mueres por tarado.

\- A **Kanon** le gusta esto.

 **Aioros de Sagitario**.l. **Saga**

 **Dohko de Libra** Yo lo único que enseño es cuerpo ¿Verdad **Shiryu**?

 **Shiryu de Dragón** La verdad es que Ud enseña a ser Stripper, Maestro.

\- A **Shion de Aries** le gusta esto.

 **Dohko de Libra** Eh... Detalles, detalles,.

 **Camus de Acuario** ¿ **Milo** perdonar? Pft, por favor. Todavía está enojado por lo que paso en el Hades. Eso, obviando el hecho de que también está enojado por lo de Asgard y mi intimo amigo; Surt.

 **Milo de Escorpión** ¿Quien me ha mencionado? ¿Acaso eres tú, Satanás?

\- A **Saga de Géminis** y **Kanon de Dragón Marino** les gusta esto.

 **Mascara Mortal de Cáncer** Al único lugar que te encaminare será al Infierno, idiota.

 **Shun de Andromeda** Y esto es amistad... Los quiero.

 **-** X-

 **Milo de Escorpión** publicó en el muro de **Camus de Acuario** :

"Camus, ¿De verdad volviste a traicionar a Athena?" ¿Recuerdas que te pregunte eso, Hielera? Cuando fuimos revividos en Asgard ¡¿Recuerdas?! ¿También recuerdas que me contestaste? "Es mi mejor amigo" Nada más eso, ¿Donde quedamos nosotros Camus? ¿Dónde?. Atte: Milo tu EX mejor amigo en el mundo.

\- A **Hyoga de Cisne, Shura de Capricornio, Saga de Géminis, Shaka de Virgo** y 2 personas más les gusta esto.

 **Camus de Acuario** Sabes **Milo** , ya paso el día del maestro pero igual te daré una lección.

 **Camus de Acuario** Me conoces desde mis lindos y congelados 7 añitos, sabes que para todo tengo motivos ahora... Me ves con un enemigo dando una pésima excusa y todavía te la crees.

 **Camus de Acuario** ¡¿Y DICES CONOCERME MEJOR QUE NADIE Y DECIR QUE ERES MI MEJOR AMIGO?!

\- A **Hyoga de Cisne** le gusta esto.

-X-

 **Saga de Géminis** El internet está lleno de locos, yo soy uno de esos locos.

\- A 218 personas les gusta esto.

 **Saori Nenix Moxxa Kido** Sí, muy loco y todo pero eres el más sexy.

\- A **Marin de Águila** , **Shunrei** , **Eris** , **Pandora** , **Thetis de Sirena** , **Flare de Polaris** , **Hilda de Polaris** , **Geist** , **Shaina de Ophiuco** , **Lyfia de Asgard** , **Miho** , **Seika** , **Safiro Bipolar** (xD)y **June de Camaleón** les gusta esto.

-X-

 **Shun de Andromeda** Una verdadera amistad no es ser inseparables, es ser capaz de separarse y no cambiar nada.

\- A **Milo de Escorpión** le gusta esto.

 **Milo de Escorpión** Tu y yo nos separamos, y todo se fue a la verg*, **Camus**

 **Camus de Acuario** Sí, Milo, sí... Ahorita no puedo hablar, estoy chateando con Surt, adiós.

 **Milo de Escorpión** Púdrete Cubo de Hielo, tu y esa pelirroja teñida OñO

-X-

 **Kanon de Dragón Marino** Si te dijera que hoy te voy a decir que sí a todo lo que me pidas... ¿Que fuera lo primero que me pedirías? 7u7 *Obligatorio contestar*

\- A **Thetis de Sirena** , **Hilda de Polaris** y 8 personas más les gusta esto.

 **Thetis de Sirena** Te pediría que me hicieras un hijo, pero aun soy menor de edad.

 **Kanon de Dragón Marino** Sabes que para mí eso no es problema, Preciosa ;)

 **Radamanthys de Wynver** Muérete.

 **Kanon de Dragón Marino** Tu primero, idiota.

 **Saori Nenix Moxxa Kido** Te pediría que drogaras a Saga para que YO pueda violarlo.

\- A **Kanon de Dragón Marino** y **Saga de Géminis** les gusta esto.

 **Saga de Géminis** Lo que te pida, eh...

 **Saga de Géminis** Lava tus malditos y cochinos calzones. Ahora.

\- A **Aioros de Sagitario** y **Radamanthys de Wyvern** le gusta esto.

 **Kanon de Dragón Marino** ¡Vete al diablo, **Saga**! ¡Yo no dejo los calzones sucios!

 **Saga de Géminis** ¿Y entonces que carajos es esa raya café en ellos? ¿Chocolate? ¿Lodo? ¿Mocos? No, ¿verdad? ¡Déjate de payasadas y ven a lavar tu puta ropa!

 **Kanon de Dragón Marino** ¡Tu no me mandas!

 **Saga de Géminis** ¡DIJE QUE AHORA, CABRÓN!

 **Kanon de Dragón Marino** Hay voy...

 **Mu Borreguita de Aries** Domina´oh.. O.O

-X-

 **Manigoldo de Cáncer** a publicado en el muro de **Shion de Aries** :

El cuerpo está compuesto 70% (porciento) por agua... Así que tranquilo Borrego Shion, no estás gordo, solo inundado xDDD

\- A **Manigoldo de Cáncer** , **Regulus de Leo** , **Sisifo de Sagitario** , **Aspros de Géminis** , **Defteros de Géminis** , **ElCid de Capricornio** , **Albafica de Piscis** , **Kardia de Escorpio** , **Degel de Acuario** , **Asmita de Virgo** y **Hasgard de Tauro** les encanta esto.

\- A **Dohko de Libra** y **Shion de Aries** les enoja esto.

 **Dohko de Libra** Deja de molestar a Shion, mendigo **Mani**! O juro que te clavo una de mis armas en el culo.

 **Manigoldo de Cáncer** Ya salió Mami Dohkis al rescate...

\- A **Aspros** le gusta esto.

 **Shion de Aries** *_*

 **Dohko de Libra** Cual rescate ni que nada, yo vengo a defender el puesto que me eh ganado por estos doscientos años... El de joderle la vida al gordis.

\- A **Hakurei** y **Sage** les gusta esto.

 **Manigoldo de Cáncer** ¡Esos cinco, Libra! =D o(UuU)Y

 **Dohko de Libra** ¡Esos cinco, Cáncer! =D o(UuU)Y

 **Shion de Aries** ¿Porque no se mueren los dos? Plutos.

-X-

 **Saga de Géminis** publicó en el muro de **Kanon de Dragón Marino** :

Hermano ¿Recuerdas lo felices que éramos hace trece años?

\- A 16 personas les gusta esto.

 **Kanon de Dragón Marino** Pero si hace trece años me encerraste O_o

 **Saga de Géminis** Por eso...

\- A **Saga de Géminis** , **Julián Solo** , **Saori Nenix Moxxa Kido** y 13 personas más les gusta esto.

 **Kanon de Dragón Marino** ¡Púdrete!

 **Shion de Aries** Y eh aquí, la prueba más real; Los hermanos mayores vinieron a este mundo a joderle la existencia a los menores.

\- A **Ikki Fénix** , **Saga de Géminis** , **Aioros de Sagitario** , **Marin de Águila** y **Seika** les gusta esto.

 _ **...Continuará...**_

 _ **Cuando tenga inspiración...**_

 _ **Y ganas de escribir OnO... O tiempo y energías... Más tiempo que energías... Uds entienden... ¿Verdad? O.o**_

Comentarios, subgerencias, regaños, solicitudes de amistada, acoso sexual, peticiones y demás, haya abajo ;)

 _ **SafiroLeoninaDeGéminisBipolar**_

 **PD:** _Búsquenos en Facebook como_ **Los Desmadrosos Santos de Athena**

Pay, pay o(*u*)/


End file.
